Dirty dominance
by Faithy1
Summary: The personal moments in a mansion.


**Yeah you don't like you don't read it so leave it alone then. *Snap snap snap* Seriously though.  
A million thanks and massive amounts of gratitude to Bentobunnii for helping me with this story, you are great~  
Hopefully I'll be able to improve with the help sooner or later.  
**

* * *

She felt the air cold against her skin when she got out of the bathroom. Shuddering, she tried wrapping the towel closer to her body. It had been a nice shower she had wanted for a while, now she felt cleaner. Taye headed for the bed which had some clothes on top she put out earlier.  
Then she heard a creak. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around slowly with her nerves on highest tension. Before she got all the way around, someone grabbed her by the waist, holding one of her arms in a lock and picked her up from the ground. She became frightened by the sudden motion with the instinctive reaction of struggling against the person, until she sees who's holding her.  
Dr. Tan, with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Well then, Taye, did I scare you?" He taunted as he walked towards the bed in the middle of the room, and she did nothing but to look at him in surprise.  
"Oh don't ya even try wit that, doc," She replied and neutralized her expression. "Ya won't scare _me_ in a million years."  
He responded with a chuckle, she knew he was in the mood for something, and got filled with anticipation. Each time felt different, and she couldn't help but smile. He noticed it, and said:  
"You'll have something interesting to experience."  
"A, really? That might switch stuff up fo' once." She answered with a smirk.  
He dropped her on the luxurious bed, and pulled off the towel. She felt the heat on her cheeks and a low squeal accidentally slipped out from her when now being uncovered, although she knew clearly that he likes submission, and waited patiently for him to undress.  
He took the lower edge of his shirt with his hands and dragged it over his head leaving it on the floor, and meanwhile Taye adjusted herself, looking on intensely at his exposed chest. Dr. Tan continued with unbuttoning his trousers, dragging off the remaining of his clothes along with them while she made an attempt to not blush at the sight.  
Then she noticed that he held something in one of his hands, quite unclear for her. Taye squinted her eyes, and got confused when she saw that it was a rope. What was he planning on doing?  
"I'll show you a new way to entertain myself," Tan said when seeing her face expression.  
Now being naked, he approached quickly to her. He took her arms, tied them together at the wrists and then made a knot on the bedframe. With her arms over her head, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and felt her heart rate increase.  
"Let's begin with the real fun, shall we?" He said and towered up in front of her.

She was completely helpless, yet she didn't stop feeling excited. With her body exposed to his total will, he laid over her and whispered into her ear:  
"I am the master, and you are the minion."  
A jolt of joy went through her body, then she felt how one of his hands trailed its way down, from her chest, over her stomach, and stopping at her crotch. She gasped at the sensation, and he steadily started to rub his hand up and down. They were long strokes, dragging out the suffering from the motion. She closed her eyes hard, and instantly tried to press her legs around his hand to make it come closer. He responded with making the pace go increasingly faster. Taye started taking bigger breaths, feeling the pulse shoot up. He was doing it in all the right places, his hand pressing harder on the soft pulsing area. Dr. Tan looked at her and enjoyed the sight along with the power he felt, starting to get wet. She whimpered, wishing for herself that he would keep going.

Instead, his fingers suddenly pierce the moisten folds of her body. She gasped loudly, while he went in and out in a pulsating rhythm. Taye's body started to twitch, and he only went faster. Now his other hand started caressing her breast, playing with it. He squeezed the nipple and continued with going in and out, he could feel how she got wetter, while he only got harder.  
He started licking her chest and collarbones. She felt a suffering pleasure from being unable to move her arms while he was doing everything he wanted, touching, licking, inserting. All while she had to stay in position and do nothing. Dr. Tan started brushing his hard body against her leg, feeling how he desired more. He was now panting, and licked her up her neck leaving a trail of sloppy kisses and small bites on the tender flesh. She could do nothing else but moan at the ticklish sensation, causing his wild side to creep out.  
He stopped moving his fingers, and slowly pulled them out. Her red dark face turned to his as she breathed fast and heavily. He looked at her with a grin, and started moving his hands in circles on her breasts and close to her crotch, while leaning in and kissing her. Tan put in his tongue and started moving around hers, making his animalistic hunger grow. He moved himself up, parting from the quick kiss while dragging up his lower body, and standing on his knees with her face now below. She knew just what he wanted, opening her mouth and sucking him. He let out a deep moan, and she moved her head back and forward. It was a bit of a struggle because of his size, but she kept going, running her tongue against his manhood and teasing the tip. He groaned and could feel how his body got even warmer, she continued stroking him and moved around his throbbing genitalia. His peak was getting closer, his blood pressure sky rocketing, barely able to keep control of what he wanted to do. Shaking from pleasure, he decided to tantalize her.  
He pulled away leniently as she tried to keep going, her warm saliva tracing on. He backed down to her lower part of the body, separated her legs to the sides, and started kissing her. She gasped at the feeling, pulling at the rope and trying to keep her legs spread. The kisses turned into small and shallow licks, going deeper bit by bit, and moved around in her soggy organ. It was unbearable for her as she whimpered looking up at the ceiling while clenching her fists. With it being a torment as much as a desire already, he started to lick her most sensitive area. She panted rapidly and sensed how the sweatdrops were forming.  
He thought it was time to cut off the amusement and lifted up his head, cleaning off his lips with his tongue while having a sneer visible on his face. Her tense body relaxed at the temporal break with a shaky breath, but well aware that more was coming. Shuffling over Taye, he placed his hips over hers, and pushed in swiftly.

The sensation of her tight space made him bewildered while she felt him stretching her out and clenched her fists harder, he immediately started to thrust harshly. He began moaning, and so did she, loudly. They were sweating, and he kept going in and out. It really felt rough for her but she didn't care, it was just what she wanted. The thrusts continued coming, him sliding back and forth as their arousement increased. Grabbing her bottom and squeezing it he went faster and faster. She arched her body as much as she could from the pleasure, and started calling out his name. They panted as he smashed into her, not being able to get enough. She moved her hips up as he moved his down, and the yells now escaped her mouth. She didn't want this moment to end. He thrusted as far in as possible and she yelled out again.  
He felt the lust suddenly wash over him, and moaned aloud. She laid there breathing vehemently with him in her damp insides, feeling the liquid flow in. A warm sensation spread through their bodies, both stopped moving as if being incapable of it.  
Tan stayed still to calm down, waiting for the moment to pass. He then lifted his upper body and supported himself with his hands on the frame over Taye, panting and trembling as well as her.  
He started to slowly untie the knots holding her arms, when she got released she let her arms fall to her sides. He moved up, exiting from her and slumped down by her side. She crawled over him and he wrapped his arms around her waist to still stay close, while their panting slowed down to deep breaths.  
Their surroundings were quiet, the peace engulfing them, with only the inhaling being heard.  
As their bodies hummed with pleasure she felt the familiar drowsy haze wash over her. Falling limp to his chest she heard that recognizable chuckle shaking through him.  
"Possibly your best performance yet, you've served your leader well."  
She scoffs at his smugness rolling her eyes.  
"You weren't so bad yourself doc."  
His laughter growing louder as his hands stroke her back.  
"For now we rest, then I'll show you ' not so bad." He mocks dragging nails into her skin. She smiles wincing at the pain but more than willing to take up his offer.


End file.
